


Escape

by susies_fandom_wonders



Series: Requested Fics [32]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Abuse, Gen, domestic abuse, poor theodore, second chapter is the reason for the high rating and tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susies_fandom_wonders/pseuds/susies_fandom_wonders
Summary: Hershel and Theodore Bronev went with their father and mother when Targent came. Years passed, their mother has died, and Leon has become a far more dangerous man than Hershel would want his younger brother to be around.





	1. Chapter 1

“Theodore.” A hushed voice. Theodore stirred momentarily before going still again. A shake on his shoulder. “Theodore, wake up.” His eyes shot open; he threw out an fist. Hershel caught it easily, his red eyes gazing into Theodore’s with an anxious sense of excitement.

“What is it?” Hershel opened his mouth, then paused, glancing around.

“We’re getting out of here.”

“What?!” Hershel slapped a hand over Theo’s mouth, then placed a finger over his.

“Shhh.” He paused, looking over when their father stirred. “Theodore, we need to get out of here. Father isn’t stable.” Hershel’s eyes turned sad when he eyed the large, white bandage on the side of Hershel’s face. His gaze hardened before he continued. “We need to escape and get help.”

“But what about him?”

“What about him?”

“We can’t just leave him here.” Hershel frowned.

“He hurt you.” Theodore raised a hand to the bandage, his eyebrows furrowing. He couldn’t move his face much; the stitches would pull and it would bleed again. It would hurt like hell, too.

“I didn’t do what he wanted me to do. I was weak.”

“Theodore. No.” Hershel moved away. “You didn’t want to hurt the trespasser. You had every right to not want to. He could have always gotten someone else to.”

“He asked me, though.” Hershel stared at him for a moment, then stepped away.

“Come on, get ready to go. I have an aircraft waiting.” Theodore’s eyes widened. He was serious.

“Hershel --”

“No. I won’t let you stay and get hurt anymore.” He pulled him up; Theodore stumbled a bit before regaining his balance and paused before moving to change into his uniform. Hershel stopped him. “No. Normal clothing.” Theodore blinked before moving to his dresser, opening a drawer and pulling out what he hoped was normal before slipping it on. Hershel watched him, staring at the bruises that were on his younger brother’s skin. His gaze moved over his torso.

“He’s hurt you before.” Hershel’s voice was quiet. Theodore glanced over at him as he pulled on his shirt.

“Yeah?” Hershel frowned, his red eyes flashing. Theodore had only been ten when his mother died. Her death had spurred this, the nights of yelling and hitting when Bronev got too drunk or angry to realize who he was hurting. His gaze then shifted to his brother’s arms before they widened.

“Where did you get those?” Theodore’s stomach dropped; he needed to think of something.

“Training. My partner has been getting better.” He pulled his arms through the long sleeves, covering the scars and pink lacerations on them. Hershel’s frown deepened, and Theo knew he wasn’t buying it. His brother knew him better than anyone. He pulled on some jeans and a pair of shoes. “Is this acceptable?”

Hershel was still staring at his arms before he nodded. “Yeah. Just pull on a jacket and grab anything you want to take that can fit in your pocket.” Theodore did so quickly, first pocketing his knife from his dresser before turning to Hershel again. He paused then, turning and staring at the picture frame on the bedside table by his father before picking it up silently and removing the picture, sticking it in his pocket. He froze when his father stirred again, ducking down quickly when his eyes opened. He waited a long moment, shaking and covering his mouth with his hand. If Bronev knew what his sons were doing, there’d be no telling what he’d do to them. He would hurt him to get to Hershel. Hershel seemed to have a high pain tolerance; punishing him was just a waste. That’s what their father told him. Hurting Theodore was the only way to get to him.

Hershel’s voice reached his ears, hushed, careful. “He’s asleep, Theo. Let’s go now before he wakes up for real.” Theodore quickly crawled around Bronev’s bed and stood shakily to his feet next to his brother. Hershel grabbed his hand tightly. “Don’t cry.” Theodore raised a hand to his face, wiping away the tears that had started to trail down his face unnoticed. “It’s going to be okay soon. I’ve been talking to someone. He said he’d be willing to help us.” Hershel moved to the door, opening it silently and pulling Theo through it, shutting it just as silently.

“I’ve mapped out the guards’ patrol routes. They shouldn’t be on the path we’re taking now, but we’ll need to be quick about it.”

Theodore nodded, and let Hershel pull him through the hallways and narrow corridors of Targent. They soon approached the hangar, Hershel moving quickly towards a small helicopter, jumping into the cockpit.

“Get in the back. I can handle driving this on my own.” Hershel’s voice was still hushed, still urgent, when Theodore jumped in the back, shutting the door and hunching down as the older brother started the engine. Hershel fidgeted with the controls.

“Come on, come on….” He finally managed to lift off just as the alarms started. Hershel cursed, looking back to Theodore’s terrified expression. ‘It’ll be okay’, he mouthed. Theo wasn’t sure if he believed him until they were fully in the sky, moving away from Targent’s base quickly.

Theodore didn’t realize he was holding his breath until his exhaled shakily. His hands were clammy and shaky; he clenched them into fists.

He was nervous. He was scared. He felt like he was going to vomit. Hershel glanced back at him again, a worried expression on his face. Theodore could tell that his brother wanted to comfort him, to do anything to help.

He remembered then. He reached into his pocket, grabbing a bottle of pills. They helped him sleep. He’d always had insomnia; he raided the infirmary in Targent to get them before they left -- he knew they’d help.

He tossed them back to Theodore. The younger brother jumped, then picked up the bottle slowly, staring at the label. Hershel knew what was going through Theodore’s mind. They weren’t prescription medicine, he had made sure of that. They were over the counter -- not as strong as he’d wanted, but they’d do.

Theodore pulled off the lid after a moment, taking a single pill and downing it before closing the lid and placing them in his own pocket. He looked down at his hands then, trembling violently.

A long moment passed before Theodore began to doze off, his head drooping before he jerked it back up. At least he wasn’t trembling anymore. He finally laid on his side and closed his eyes. Hershel closed his eyes in relief, then opened them again. Only a little more flying to go, then it would be walking until they reached London, where his friend was waiting for him. He’d been a family friend since before they’d been taken by Targent. It would all be alright. Raymond would be able to help them. He’d always been kind to the two boys. Hershel wouldn’t need to worry as much anymore.

\-----

Hershel landed the helicopter in a rural area, a field, really, before finally breathing a sigh of relief. The hardest part was over. He jumped out of the cockpit before opening the other door and shaking Theodore lightly.

“Hey, Theo. We’ve landed.” The younger boy sighed before going silent again. Hershel couldn’t help but smile. He couldn’t quite remember the last time he’d seen Theodore sleeping so peacefully. He’d let him sleep a while before he woke him up.  
His eyes drifted to his brother’s arms, then. The lacerations on his brother -- those weren’t from training. Those cuts were too precise, too plentiful. He hadn’t trained for a few days, either. Some of them were recent -- yesterday recent. He rolled up the sleeves on Theodore’s arms gently, grabbing one to examine it more closely.

Theodore gasped, jolting into a sitting position and pulling his arm away. His eyes were still hazy with sleep, but he knew what Hershel had been staring at. They gazed at each other for a long moment before Theodore turned his gaze to the floor of the aircraft.

“Are we waiting for your friend?” Theodore asked quietly, holding his arm close to his chest. Hershel frowned slightly.

“We’re going to have to walk to him.” Theodore nodded minutely. “I think you know him. Do you remember Raymond?” Theo nodded again. Hershel bit his lip. “Are you ready to go?” Another nod. “....Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.”

“You don’t seem fine.” Theodore looked up at him, eyes hard. Hershel knew that look. He was hiding his real emotions.

“I’m fine.” His voice was weak, didn’t hold any conviction. “Just… the effects of the pill you gave me.” He stood then, pulling his sleeve down and jumping out of the aircraft. “Let’s get going.”  
Hershel stared at him for a long moment before jumping down as well. He started walking, and after a moment, he heard Theodore following him.

\-----

London was bustling with people by the time the two arrived there. Hershel looked back to Theodore; he was hoping he’d see a reaction. Theodore’s expression was blank, it seemed like he wasn’t even aware of his surroundings. He turned and paused, and Theodore continued walking until he bumped into his older brother. He blinked once, twice, then looked up at Hershel.

“What is it?”

“We’re in London.” Theodore blinked a few times.

“We are?”

“Yes -- yes, we are.” Hershel was growing more and more worried about his younger brother the longer he continued acting like this. “Are you really --”

“I’m fine,” Theodore answered more quickly than Hershel would have liked. “I’m fine, really.”

“Hershel?” The red-eyed man spun around, his eyes falling on a familiar figure.

“Raymond?” Theodore remained silent as a man approached them.

“Thank goodness you’re here safe.” Raymond looked at Theodore, saw the white bandaging. “Well, mostly safe. What happened?”

“Not out here. Can we go to your place?” Raymond pursed his lips and nodded.

“Yes, yes.” The man moved to Theodore then, placed a hand on his shoulder. “It’ll be alright now, my boy.”

Theodore flinched then, throwing an arm out as if he had expected to be hit. Raymond frowned. “Let’s go. My home is not that far from here.”

\-----

Hershel had been strong until they stepped into Raymond’s home, then his shoulders slumped as if the weight of the world weighed on his shoulders. Theodore was no better, the moment he stepped inside, he moved to the living room, plopping down on the couch and resting his head in his hands. Raymond frowned. These two had been through more than he was aware of. Hershel had only told him the bare minimum, and even then it had been almost too much for Raymond to handle.

Hershel sat next to Theodore, placing a hand on his shoulder. Theo’s shoulders drooped even further.

“He’s going to be so mad,” Theodore finally muttered. Hershel frowned.

“Hey. He doesn’t know where we are.”

“When he finds us, I’m dead.” Raymond frowned. Theodore was not the smiling child he remembered. He was too old for his age. “You know he hurts me when we step out of line.”

“He won’t find us. I promise he won’t.” Hershel’s voice was quiet, shaky. “I thought this through completely. He won’t find us.”

“Do you know what he does to me?” Theodore asked. “Do you know what he does to me when we get in trouble?”

“Theodore --”

“He -- he ties me up --”

“What --”

“-- and he….” Theodore shook his head. “Ever since mum died, he’s been different.”

“What does he do?”

“He… he --” Theodore was beginning to tremble.

“Theodore….” Hershel’s voice dripped with realization. “Did he…?”

“Not him.” Theodore took a shaky breath. “The agents he favored.” A long pause -- Raymond wondered if he should try and help but soon realized this situation was far out of his experience. “The agents he favored… he would....” Hershel was silent for a moment.

“Theodore, we’re safe now.”

“Are we?” Theodore looked up from his hands, then, looked Hershel in the eyes. “Are we truly safe?”

Hershel looked at Raymond, his red eyes burning with an emotion Raymond couldn’t quite place, then nodded. “We’re safe. I promise we’re safe. I won’t let him touch you ever again.” Theodore sniffed.

“It hurt so much.”

“Don’t think about it.” Hershel pulled Theodore into a tight embrace. “Don’t think about it, Theo. We will make sure you’re kept away from any of those bastards.” He glanced at Raymond again, eyes pleading. 

“We’ll keep you safe,” Raymond finally said. “That, I promise.”

Theodore hesitated before nodding. “...Thank you.”


	2. Escape Backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reason why Hershel wanted them to leave Targent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big Warning: Rape, Non-Con, Underage

“Theodore.” The young teenager looked up from a puzzle his older brother had given him to look at his father. He tilted his head; Bronev looked a bit… on edge. In fact, he looked absolutely pissed.

“What is it, Father?” Bronev motioned for his son to follow him.

“Come with me.” Theo stood, placing the puzzle where he was sitting on the edge of his bed.

“Where are we going?” Bronev frowned deeply.

“Hershel has crossed the line.” The teen blinked.

“What?”

“He has refused to help our cause, even though he is well old enough to do so. He is highly tolerant to pain, as we have found out. He won’t learn that way.” Theodore felt his stomach drop.

“What do I have to do with any of this?”

“You are the one thing Hershel cares about.” Theo’s stomach only dropped further. “We must use you to get to him.” The teen stopped, the pieces finally fitting together.

“Father… n-no…!” Bronev looked back at him.

“As long as he cooperates, you’ll remain safe, do you hear me? We are merely teaching him a lesson right now to make sure he doesn’t step out of line again.” Theodore shook his head, stepping back.

“I -- Father, I’m only --” He was only fourteen. He couldn’t do this. “I’m only fourteen, I can’t --”

“You will do this.” Bronev’s tone had turned dangerous. If his mother was alive, she’d never allow this. She wasn’t, though. She was dead. Had been for six years now. Bronev continued. “If you do not come willingly, I will pick you up and take you there myself.”

“N-No --” Theodore shook his head, stepping back further.

“You’re making this harder for yourself.” Bronev moved towards his youngest son. Theodore cowered when he hit the wall, tears shining in his eyes. “I won’t let them go all the way on you. I am not completely heartless; and they listen to me. I’m their boss.”

“N --” Bronev lunged, and Theodore gave a fearful yelp when he was scooped up and thrown over his father’s shoulder. He wriggled, his breathing harsh, coming out in fearful pants. Bronev continued moving as if nothing had happened. Theodore was silent, then:

“Does Hershel know you’re doing this?”

“Of course he does.” Bronev paused. “He’s going to be in the cell next to yours. He’s going to be able to hear everything.” Theodore began to quiver when his father opened a door and stepped inside. “Alright, boys. Let’s get down to business.” The teenager was thrown down onto a table; he immediately tried to sit up and run away.

“N-No -- No!” Theodore’s scream was desperate when he was pushed back down, hearing the click of shackles on his wrists. “Stop -- don’t --!” Theodore’s head snapped to the side, his ear ringing from the hard slap his father had given him. Tears began to stream down his face. His breathing rattled and shook in his fear.

“Didn’t I tell you if you cooperated, it wouldn’t be as bad?”

“No! Leave him alone!” Theodore faintly heard his brother screaming curses at their father. “Leave Theodore alone!” Bronev tested the strength of the shackles lightly, ignoring Hershel entirely. He stepped back.

“Go on, boys.” Theodore struggled, the shackles -- being bolted down to the table -- didn’t budge, his chest heaving with terrified pants. When did these men surround him? There were three of them, each of them looking down at Hershel with steely, hungry eyes -- well, two of them were. The last one looked down at him with a somewhat normal expression.

“Wha’ exactly d’ya want us ta do, boss?” One of them asked.

“Whatever you want. Don’t hurt him too much, though. We want to be able to do this again if needed, don’t we?” Theodore stared at the man who talked with wide, terrified eyes. He couldn’t -- he couldn’t -- he was only fourteen --

Laughter from all three men as they glanced down at Theodore, who had begun to struggle even more, the metal from the shackles cutting into his wrists.

“Please -- please, d-don’t --”

“Sorry, kid. Wha’ever tha boss says, goes.” There was a moment of silence as the last of the men seemed to hesitate, giving Theo a once-over.

“He’s young.” The voice was a mutter. “How old is he?” Bronev didn’t answer; Theodore chose to instead.

“F-fourteen, I’ll be fifteen in three months -- p-please….” The man bit his lip.

“You expect me to torture a kid, boss?” Bronev nodded.

“Exactly.”

“With the other, I could, he’s seventeen, practically an adult -- but I can’t -- I can’t willingly do that to a kid.”

“Are you refusing a direct order?” He looked down at Theodore, his eyes shining in sympathy and apology, before he looked back at Bronev.

“No.” His voice was quiet.

“Good. Now, proceed.” Theodore opened his mouth to protest when there was lips on his. He gasped before reacting quickly, biting his assailant’s lips. There was a grunt before the man pulled away, raising a hand to his bottom lip. It came away bloody.

“N-N --” Theodore shouted when there was another smack across his face. There was a long moment before there were hands on his body, moving slowly.

“If you won’t do it that way, boy… we’ll make you like it. You’ll be moaning, writhing -- you’ll be so ashamed.” Theodore shivered at the words. “You’ll never be able to look at yourself, you little whore.”

“P-Please -- just… just leave me alone… please --” The two men didn’t listen, one moving to bite and suck at Theodore’s neck while the other ground a palm into his crotch. He bit his lip, his tears were constant now, his body shaking with sobs. The last man elected to instead pet his hair -- while he was still doing something that would ‘satisfy’ Bronev’s demand, he was also trying to comfort the shivering boy below him. He leaned down to Theo’s ear, whispering a quick ‘it’ll be okay, I’ll stay and take care of you afterwards, I’m so, so sorry this had to happen to you’ before pulling back and burying his face into Theo’s hair.

The other two ventured further, one unbuttoning his shirt while the other yanked down his pants and boxers. He was completely exposed; he let out a loud sob.

“What are you doing to him, you --?!” Hershel was silenced when Theodore sobbed louder. Bronev spoke then.

“Bring him back to my room when you are done with him; I have important matters to attend to. Let out the other one as well when you’re bringing him back. He needs to see what he’s done.”

“Of course, boss.” Theodore faintly heard the click of the door as his father left him in the hands of these men. The assault started anew, the man who was biting his neck before now peppering hard bites all over his torso, scratching his skin and smacking him hard. The other pinched and bit at his thighs before moving to his cock, wrapping a hand around him and beginning to pump harshly.

“N-No -- mngh --” Theodore was horrified at the moan that slipped past his lips; the two men chuckled against his skin when Theodore bit his tongue hard enough to draw blood. He was absolutely disgusted with himself; the pleasure he was beginning to feel. The hand around his cock pumped faster and faster, and Theodore began to pant, throwing his head back. He could feel his wrists finally start to bleed and bruise; he met eyes with the man who still hadn’t stopped petting his hair in soft, comforting movements.

‘It’s okay’, he mouthed. Then: ‘I’m sorry this happened’. His other hand clasped one of Theodore’s gently. Theo gripped the hand tightly, trying to fight the urge to buck his hips. He grit his teeth, another moan slipping past. The hand around his cock stopped suddenly, then there was fingers ghosting around his entrance. Theodore let out a loud sob. This was happening. This was actually happening.

Hershel hadn’t stopped his screaming at the men to stop, and Theodore’s loud cries caused him to panic even more; there was the sound of something heavy being thrown against the door in the other cell. Theodore screamed when a finger was inserted; it didn’t hurt, per say, but he didn’t want this, he didn’t. The finger curled, thrusting in and out. It was uncomfortable, the pressure, but it slowly faded to something that disgusted Theodore even more.

“Stop, please!” Hershel screamed through the wall. “I’ll do anything, please stop hurting him, please…!” Another finger was added, and Theodore wriggled uncomfortably. The man laughed, his voice gravelly.

“You are finding pleasure in this.” The other on his torso breathed out a laugh before leaning back.

“D’ya think we should do more than this…?”

“Hm?” The man who had leaned back forced Theodore to look at him.

“Should we cause… physical damage?” Theo whimpered at the low chuckle from the first man as he pulled his fingers out.

“F-Father wo-won’t like it.”

“Are ya sure, boy?” One of them leaned in close. “He gave ya t’ us.” The sound of a buckle being undone and the rustle of fabric was deafening in Theodore’s ears.

“Here’s my proposal. I fuck him, and you make sure you leave scars.”

“Guys.” The one who had been petting Theodore’s hair spoke softly. “I don’t think we should do this --”

“Who asked ya?” Movement as the man who had been -- God, he had been preparing him -- fingering him got onto the table he was shackled to.

“I’m just saying. He’s only a kid.”

“He’s old enough, Raven. Now shut yer mouth before I report you to the boss for insubordination.” Raven’s grip on Theodore’s hand tightened, seeming to try and reassure him, as his legs were spread apart. Theodore was quivering, he couldn’t --

His mother would have never allowed this.

“D-Don’t --” Theodore screamed when the man pushed his member into him. Raven leaned down, gripping his hand tightly as he whispered into his ear.

“Breathe, kid, breathe.” Theodore gave a deep, shuddering breath. “That’s it. Just breathe, don’t focus on what’s happening to you now.” Raven’s voice was drowned out of Theodore’s mind when the man in him thrusted sharply; the teen let out a strangled cry. The other didn’t do anything at first, then there was a sharp pain on Theo’s torso.

He couldn’t breathe, the pain and humiliation too much, he shouldn’t have had to have this happen. He was only fourteen. He wished he could black out. He wished he was strong enough to do so.

“What are you doing to him?!” Hershel’s voice cracked from all the screaming. “Theodore, what are they doing to you?!” Another strong, sharp thrust, before an unforgiving pace was set. Theodore arched his back, the -- God, this was pleasure. This was pleasure he was feeling. He bit his lip, trying to will the moan bubbling up his throat to go away. Raven whispered into his ear again.

“It’s okay to feel this way… it’s human anatomy, you don’t have to want it to experience it. Trust me, kid… God, I wish I could help you.” Theodore couldn’t answer anymore, his entire focus on trying not to let these people know that he was feeling pleasure from this.

Another sharp pain on his torso, and Theodore realized that the other man was slicing his skin with a knife, presumably from the belt on his uniform. His body shuddered when the agent in him moaned quietly, his hips stuttering before he came with a grunt. Theodore opened his mouth at the sensation, his eyes going wide as he gave a loud cry, his body stretched to its limit. The man pulled out quickly, redoing his trousers before getting off the table. Theodore’s chest heaved; another sharp pain made him sob again.

He just wanted to sleep. It hurt so much. He wanted Hershel to comfort him, like he did when they were children. He opened his mouth.

“H-Hershel --!”

A sharp pain bloomed across his face. The man had punched him, and he could hear the pop of his nose before blood began trickling down his face. He didn’t have it in him to scream anymore; he just cried softly.

The men stopped then, looking him over, as if admiring their work.

“D’ya think we’ve done enough?” One last slice over Theodore’s chest.

“There.” Raven’s voice cut through the room, then, his voice hushed.

“Are you happy now? Sexually assaulting a child?” Theodore had regressed to whimpers and quiet sobs, his eyes half-lidded and his head pounding from the pain and blood loss. “Look at him, Sparrow. You too, Magpie. Look at him and tell me you don’t feel any remorse.” There was silence for a long moment.

“Raven --” The one who had forced himself on Theodore spoke up.

“No. Don’t try to excuse what you just did to a child. A child, Sparrow.” Raven’s voice trembled with emotion and anger. “It was hard enough seeing you hurt the other one, but this… what happened to you, Sparrow? Heaven forbid if you did that to the other one, what made this child different?”

“Raven, listen to me --”

“No, you listen to me.” Sparrow closed his mouth, swallowing thickly. Raven spoke again. “Leave. Both of you. I’ll take him back.”

“Raven --”

“Go. Don’t expect me to still love you after this.” Sparrow blinked, then nodded.

“C’mon, Magpie. Let’s leave ‘em be.” There was footsteps as they left. Raven gave a large sigh.

“Alright, kid.” There was clicks as the shackles were undone. “Let’s get ya cleaned up. Alright? Can you tell me yer name?” Theodore’s eyes were hazy. “Kid, just stay with me until we get ya back to yer brother. Tell me your name.”

“Theodore.”

“And yer brother’s name is Hershel, correct?”

“Yes.” Raven pulled Theo’s trousers back on, fixing them.

“Do ya think ya can stand?” Theodore shook his head after a moment. “God, I’m sorry, Theodore. I didn’t think Sparrow had it in ‘im.” A pause, then Raven lifted the boy into his arms. “I couldn’t stop them. They were the boss’s orders, and going against him gives ya punishments far worse than you can imagine.”

“N -- Not upset ‘t you.” Theodore’s voice was slurring. Raven moved to the door and nudged it open before going to the other cell, adjusting his hold on Theodore before punching in numbers into a keypad.

Hershel was on the other side of the door, his eyes sharp with anger and fear. They immediately softened once he saw Theodore’s limp body in Raven’s arms. He rushed over.

“Theo -- Theodore --” He looked up at the agent. “What did you do to him?”

“I didn’t do anything to ‘im, kid.”

“Like hell you didn’t.” Theodore whimpered.

“Let’s get you two back to your room, kid. Yer brother needs ta recover.”

\-----

Raven helped wrap up and clean all of Theodore’s wounds once they got back to their shared room. The teenager had recovered slightly, but his eyes were dull, staring into nothing. Hershel gripped his brother’s hand, eyes worried as he looked over the cuts and bruises littering his body. Raven stood up, moving to the door once he was done fixing up Theodore the best he could.

“Kid. It would be best if ya didn’t step outta line anymore. Yer brother depends on your obedience.” Hershel didn’t respond. Raven sighed. “J’st a suggestion.” He left, the door closing silently behind him. Hershel waited for the footsteps to retreat, then looked into Theodore’s eyes.

“Theo. Can you hear me?” The boy blinked slowly. “What did they do?”

No response. Hershel glanced down at the floor.

“I’m sorry.” Theodore’s body trembled slightly then; tears falling down his cheeks. Hershel gave a soft exclamation at the sight.

“Hey -- hey… it’s okay now….” Theodore raised a hand to his face, his body shaking with silent sobs as he grimaced. Hershel didn’t know what to do, his brother had been broken, he’d heard the screams, the pleads, the sobs.

He knew better now than to step out of line. Whatever it took, he’d do his best to make sure Theodore never got hurt again.


End file.
